


School of Destiny

by Storygoddess21 (Ketty_ai)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketty_ai/pseuds/Storygoddess21
Summary: Accepted to a school no one applied to. These new students find out that this isn't your ordinary school. And a deadly war is headed their way





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story in 2014, and posted on Dokuga (only 2 chapters), however I hit bad luck when my computer crashed and I lost everything (had nine chapters written, plus the outline for the story), It took a while, but I decided to write this story again. This is a new and improved version anyways :)

The cool wind gently danced across her skin, blowing her hair ever so slightly.  Lying in the Manu Nest hanging outside in the backyard of the orphanage, Kagome was content, reading a new romance novel she borrowed from the nearest library. It’s a nice experience to finally get some refreshing weather after all the extremely hot days the summer has brung.

 

Why the weather people chose to make the previous days so hot was beyond her, but she was not to complain. The weather people distributed certain weather for particular reasons, Kagome predicts rain will come within the next few weeks.

 

“Kagome-chan” came a small voice, bringing her from her fictional land of princess and knights.

 

She looks up to see a little girl, no older than the age of eleven, running up to her, only to lose her balance halfway and land face down into the grass.

 

Shocked, Kagome arises from the hanging chair, and rushes over to the fallen girl’s side “Maki are you ok?” she asks, helping the young girl up.

 

Maki’s a frail little thing. She looks as if she hardly ate, even though it's far opposite from the truth. Maki’s one of the few girls that lives in the orphanage with Kagome.

 

Maki laughs nervously as she dust dirt off her clothes “I’m ok Kagome-chan, you know how clumsy I can be” then her eyes widen like saucers upon remembering something “oh, I almost forgot” she reaches in her back pocket, taking out a white envelope, beautifully decorated with sakura blossoms, and hands it to the older girl “this came in the mail for you.”

 

“Thank You Maki” she says almost transfixed with the beautiful cursive script of her name. With a wave goodbye, Maki takes off back into the small two story house.

Sakura blossom petals decorates the plain white envelope, with no return address. This strikes her as odd, but without a mulling over it, Kagome tares of the side, and slides out the expensive piece of paper.

 

She stares down at the letter with wide eyes. It’s common knowledge that occurrences, such as this, happens to people from time to time, a miracle that seems too good to be true. Out of nowhere a gift is fallen on your lap, and your once bleak future, suddenly seems a little brighter, a golden ticket to push start you in the world. She's heard stories of this happening, to people she never knew, but she never imagined that she would one day be of of those people.

 

She’s long accepted that, when she ages out, she’ll be all alone in the word. No one to take care of her or to fall back on when times got tough. No family to turn to or come home to, at least none that wanted her. After growing up in the orphanage her entire fifteen years of life, she’s long given up the hope that one day, her parents, that had given her away, would come back for her. Long has she accepted being adopted into a new family, that would love and cherish her as their own, would never happen. She’s always been a normal orphan, that will one day age out of the system, no longer be provided for by the government, and forced to go out into the world alone. But now, here she is, reading this letter, unable to put her thoughts together.

 

_Dear Kagome Nakayama_

 

_Congratulations young promising student. We are pleased to inform you that you have been summoned to attend our world’s newest and finest educational program. We are a new School, created years in the making, by our generous government. Top notch educators are eagerly awaiting your arrival at the ‘School of Destin’. There you will learn of your true heritage, and history that are not taught in any other schools. You will gain confidence and an enriched future, our school offers training in many specialties of the highest qualities, especially that of knowledge and fitness. All summoned students are to head to their local Grand Building, Where they will complete their enrollment for the new school year. Attending this school is not optional, if you fail to make your appointment, reinforcements will assure that your enrollment is completed, and that you are settled in school before orientation. At the Grand Building, all information of your designation will be provided. We look forward to your arrival._

 

_Sincerely Dean Takahashi_

 

She just stares down at the letter, blinking rapidly with mixed thoughts swirling in her head. Though she recognizes the great opportunity and miracle granted to her, the fear weighs an equal measure.

 

Everyone knows what being accepted into this very school meant. The government and other high officials have spoken highly, although vaguely, of this new aged learning institution. Despite the high praise, there has been rumors about this school, that it only accepted the rich and prestigious, which as her further questioning her acceptance. She never applied, is not rich, nor anywhere near close to being prestigious. She’s pretty average to say the least, and to top it all off, the school is not even in her district.

 

There’s only three high schools in her district, all of which she applied for, just to be on the safe side. The thing that plagues her and brings such equal amount of fear to her thankfulness, is the implication that she would have to travel into another district.

 

Meaning that she would have to leave the safeties of the compound, to go out into the dangerous unknown, beyond the safety of the walls. Never in her life has she ever even considered such a thing, to cross different districts is such a dangerous feat. She already feels sorry for those whose jobs required them to travel in the danger zones.

 

Quietly, Kagome makes her way to the building, and up to her room, that she shares with six other girls, hoping to seek advice from her best friend Ayumi. The room is a fair space on the second floor, the beds are lined by three on each side of the room. Pictures scattered onto the walls; painting, drawings, photos. Beside each bed’s a small nightstand, personalized by each girl.

 

She’s surprised to see the very girl she’s came to see, sitting on the window seat, reading a letter that looks oddly similar to hers.

“You’ve been accepted too?”

 

Ayumi head snaps up upon hearing Kagome’s voice. Her eyes matching how Kagome’s was when she read her letter “you too?”

 

Kagome nods “crazy huh” making her way to sit on the cushion opposite her friend.

 

“But, I didn’t-”

 

“Neither did I”

 

The two often finished each other’s sentences, always knew the other’s thoughts.

 

“If we neither of us applied” Ayumi cocks her head to the side, showing her confusion “then-”

 

“I know”

 

Both girls sharing the same thoughts of how? And why?

Swiftly making his way through the crowd, keeping his black hooded cloak as low as possible, Sesshomaru takes extreme caution not to be seen by any of his mother’s many minions. No one’s going to stop him this time. He’s even gone so far as to tie his long black hair into a  low ponytail, just so it’s harder for him to be detected.

 

At last, he’s finally standing in front of the Grand Building gate, but holds in shi sigh of relief. There’s no time to celebrate now, not until he’s on the other side of the gates, his mother has no control in that territory.

 

The gruff looking guard stares him up and down “what is it boy”

 

Oh how he detest being called such. This man really has no sense of respect. He’s not a ‘boy’ but a man, already nineteen and ready to perform his duties to his people, but now’s not the time to argue. If he wastes time on this imbecile, his chances of being caught before putting a foot beyond the gate increases.

 

“This Sesshomaru request an audience with the commander in chief”

 

It’s well known that the commander in chief is the one to see concerning army recruitment. He or she has the power to either accept or deny any entrance, and Sesshomaru worries not about being denied, he’s healthy, young, and agile.

 

“Sesshomaru eh? The man looks at the clipboard in his hand, scans the content “Kotaku?” glances up to see the nod of confirmation “ya mean the second lieutenant. Right on in” with that he waives his hands, a signal for the gates to be open.

 

Curious as to why the sudden change of person in charge, he squashes it down and does not question it. He doesn’t have time to mull over unimportant details. Slowly the gates opens before him, granting him freedom in so many ways. He waste no time before stepping fully in the property, safe from his mother’s interferences, here she could do nothing about it.

 

As he passes the gates, he takes in the surroundings with hidden fascination. He’s never actually seen this side of the gate before. The huge iron clad barrier only left little to the imagination, small glimpse every time they opened, people walking by, or small parts of the Grand Building, nothing much but everything to hope for. But now that the giant fortress has been open for him, he finally sees the full picture.

 

He sees what he could only guess are new recruits training in weaponry, and martial arts. Men and Women alike, fighting one another for training, others running in formation passed him. People in business attire - which wasn’t unusual seeing that the Grand Building is housed not only to military personnel but that of government officials.

 

The Grand Building stood tall and pale, quad towers representing each branch of the government.

 

As he ventured further into the property, following the obvious path to the Grand Building entrance, personales scurried every which way, doing their designated work. Once he’s finally entered the building, it reminds him of any regular business, just much bigger, which surprises him since he’s always imaged that it would be somewhat different...tougher for a lack of words.

 

He walks over to the front desk, where a woman; brown hair, mid twenties, gave him a wary but fake smile.

 

“Welcome to the Grand Building, where all your needs are ours. How may I be of assistance to you?”

 

He can tell she’s feeling uneasy. It may have something to do with him wearing the hooded cloak, covering his face. Kamis knows he may look threatening, but surely she know no harm may come to her. How would a threatening individual manage to get passed the guards, plus even with a quick glance around, it was evident that guards are heavily armed, even within the building itself, only a fool would attempt something. He takes off the hood, four courtesy, and her face brightens up instantly.

 

 _Typical_ he sighs inwardly. He’s not an idiot, he knows how his looks effects most females he’s come across. “Is the second lieutenant available?” he asks simply.

 

The woman types something in her computer before looking at him “Name”

 

“Sesshomaru Kotaku”

 

“As in Kotaku’s enterprise?” the shock evident “wow” she breaths, she straightens her back, leaning forward ever so slightly, making her cleavage prominent. Her tone turns soft and seductively as she continue to speak “what’s a guy like you doing in  a place like this?”

 

It not only annoys him to no end when women flock at him because of his looks, but especially his status. Kotaku’s enterprise owns mostly everything in District 14, from restaurants to housings, although the official line of work is trading goods between Districts. Remaining silent he gives her a hard look, which causes her to cringe, thankfully getting the message.

 

“Never mind” she says hurriedly before typing something again “ah yes, go up the elevator?” she points in the direction for guidance, following her finder he can see several people entering and exiting several of the elevators lined up “and take it to the twelfth floor. There you’ll find the second lieutenant”

 

Sesshomaru nods then walks away.

 

Finally, he’s one step closer to his goal. He’s always felt he was needed beyond the safeties of the wall, that his destiny was far more greater than running a company behind an office. He always felt drawn to defend his people, like the great soldiers that fought everyday for the freedom of the people.

 

He pushes the elevator button and waits.

 

He would have enlisted in the army as soon as he turned eighteen, but his mother did everything in her power to stop him. When he tried escaping, her hinch men always captured him one way or another.

 

The elevator door opens, and two men wearing green army suits walks out before he steps in, leaving him the only one inside.

 

The growing feeling that he’s destined for so much more, only increased every year. His mother wants him to be a normal aristocrat, and stay away from any battle that was non business related, but he just can not. She wants him to ‘take over the family business’ she’d always say. But the business world just isn’t for him.

 

The elevator doors closed, and he presses the number twelve button. Finally siging with relief, he unties the ponytail, letting his midnight black hair splay gracefully down his bak. It reaches just passed his butt. He’s awear he’ll have to cut it once he’s joined the army, which was completely ok with him. The only reason why he let it grow out in the first place, was because his mother threw a fit every time he brought up the speculation of cutting it.

 

The elevator stops at the twelfth floor and Sesshomaru steps out. He’s surprised to see that the entire twelfth floor was an office. A relatively large office at that.

 

A middle aged man, who looks to be in his early forties, wearing a similar uniform to the guys who he previously came across in the elevator, sat at a desk, ravaging through some papers.

 

“Have a seat” the man says without looking up.

 

Sesshomaru sits down in the seat on the other side of the desk, and remains quiet.

 

“Name”

 

“Sesshomaru Kotaku”

 

The man turns his spin chair around to ravish through the file cabinet behind him, before pulling out a file.

 

“Sesshomaru Kotoku hmm, that was pretty quick”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“We just sent out the letters today. Deadlines not until next week”

 

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow “letter?”

 

The man finally looks up giving him with a blank stare before speaking again “did you not receive your school acceptance letter? That is why you’re here is it not?”

 

 _School? No no no_ “this Sesshomaru wishes to enroll in the elite army”

 

The man stares at him for a couple of seconds before letting out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck, shaking his head.  “Sorry son, but that’s not happening”

 

 _Who is he to deny this Sesshomaru without a second thought!_ Sesshomaru thinks angrily, calmly he says “and why pray tell is that?”

 

“You’ve been accepted to the ‘School of Destiny’, it’s not an option...all acceptees are required to attend”

 

“Look, I have no knowledge of my mother signing me up for any college, but that has nothing to do wit-”

 

“No one signed you up, you were chosen” the second lieutenant signs leaning back into his chair, prompting his feet onto his desk, crossing them “for a reason at that”

 

Sesshomaru glares at the man, not only for his statement but also his blant rudeness “and what pray tell is that reason?”

 

The man smiles and cocks his head to the side looking satisfied with himself “that my boy, you’ll soon find out”

 

Sesshomaru growls inwardly, did this guy really think he of all people would agree with something without full explanation?

 

Sesshomaru stands up and begins to head towards the elevator “this Sesshomaru has no time for such nonsense. If you will not allow him to partake in battle, he shall seek another way”

 

“Whoever said I won’t allow you?” That stops him in his tracks. Now interested, he slowly turns back to face the second lieutenant, raising a thin eyebrow showing he was listening “this is no ordinary school Kotaku. If you want to be out there in the fight, then I suggest you go to this school” that perks his interest.

 

“What kind of school is this exactly?”

 

“Just your average high school”

 

It took every bone in his body not to lose his composure “I graduated high school over a year ago. If anything, I should be attending college’

 

“High school. College. Same difference. The point is, this is a school you want to attend” The man grins “shall we get you registered?”

 

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a minute as he contemplates “hn”

The Grand Building. Every District has one. It’s the building that handles everything that has to do with the outside world. If mail was being sent to and from different districts, it is first sent to the Grand Building. If one would have to travel outside the District for whatever reason, they go to the Grand Building. The Grand Building was established back in 1988 after the Naruku war. The walls were built for protection, and each District was given a main or Grand Building. District 24 is their home.

 

Kagome and Ayumi stands in front of the big six story building. Well it’s the biggest  building in the 24th District, whose population is that of 23,000

 

Kagome looks at Ayume who stood beside her “you’re ready?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be”

 

Both girls linked arms as they made their way to the entrance of the  building. All entrances was heavily guarded 24/7, and two guards stood in front of the iron clad gates.

 

The two men smiles brightly as Kagome and Ayumi approaches. They wore regular clothes like any other normal citizens, maybe because they are normal citizens in a way. Everyone knows everyone in the district, or at least heard of one another, since it’s such a small community.

 

“Good Morning Mr. Uno, Mr Shibata” the girls greeted.

 

“Morning” greeted Mr Ueno, a strong looking middle aged man, who stands about 5’9, tall compared to the short height of 5’2 of the girls.

 

“Good day it is” replies Mr. Shibata who’s a short man of 5’4 with a pot belly.

 

“We’re here to register of school” Aymis says brightly, even though Kagome knows it’s just for show. Both girls share the same feeling of not ever wanting to go beyond the walls.

 

“Yea, we saw your names on the list” Mr. Shibata nods “beyond the District huh? Brave”

 

“Don’t scare the girls Shibata” Mr. Ueno whisperes harshly.

 

Mr. Shibata makes a show of biting his tongue, indicating silence.

 

The girls laugh nervously as the gates opens for them. Tightening their arms around each other, they proceeded to enter their designation.

 

As soon as they enter the building, they see a short line at a door that looks to be leading to an office. After asking the receptionist, they find out that that was the line for those who has to register for the school.

 

Both girls proceed to the back of the line, which is only made up of two people ahead of them. One’s an older girl, who they all knew as the hairdresser's daughter, Yura. Another being Jakotsu, also older than the girls. Though they do not know him personally, everyone in town know Jakotsu swings for the same team.

 

“This better not take too long” Yura mumbles loudly “I have things to do, and people to see”

 

“More like people to screw” Jakotsu remarks.

 

Yura glares a t him, but whatever remark she was about to say was cut off when the door opens, and a guy the girls know all too well walks out.

 

“Kagome” he says when his eyes meets hers

 

“Hey Hojo”

 

“Not like I’m not here either” Ayumi mumbles so low that only Kagome can hear.

 

“You’re going to the new school as well? That’s awesome, we’ll still get to see each other often. This has to be destiny. Pun attended”

 

Kagome Laughs uncomfortably “Yea. Funny”

 

“Well I have to go, we have to meet up later”

 

“Sure”

  
With that he left. Kagome looks at Ayumi apologetically. Ayumi has had a crush on Hojo since forever, but he’s always only have eyes for Kagome. Not that she’s interested, she just hopes that one day he could get the constant rejection as a permanent n, and to finally see Ayumi in a romantic light.

\---------

It take about an hour before it’s finally Kagome’s turn. Ayumi already completed her registration and is now waiting for Kagome on a nearby couch.

 

Kagome sits down in front of the desk, and the young woman who looks to be in her late twenties begins asking questions, such as ‘date of birth’ to ‘grade point average’, generally simple questions she figures they should already have the answers to.

 

After the series of questions, the woman asks to see her hand. Warily Kagome does so. The woman then pricks her finger, just like they did in the doctor’s office to draw blood, only she didn’t have the decency to disinfect the flesh area first. Then she take blood from Kagome’s arm. _What kind of school is this?_ Kagome wonders, as she receives an entire physical.

 

“Done” the woman finally says.

 

“Ok. Can you please explain to me why I’ve been accepted to a school I’ve never applied to ?” She doesn’t really think the woman would know, but she had to ask someone.

 

“You were chosen” she says simply “everything will be explained at orientation

 

“but -”

 

“Now” she interrupts, handling Kagome a silver folder that she’s seen the others come out with “this is just a small detail of what is expect of your trip. Next week, you are to go to the transportation area with all your stuff packed. There you will be taken to your designation using the underground pod cars. You will have numerous stops to other Districts, to pick up other schoolmates. Upon reaching your destination, you’ll be settled in your dorms, and attend your orientation afterwards. Any questions?”

 

Kagome shakes her head, the woman holds out her hand to shake Kagome, and Kagome took it, resigned. Clearly this izwas all she’s  truly going to tell her.

  
Congratulations on your acceptance to the School of Destiny, Kagome Nakayama”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you liked it :)
> 
> Updates will be slow because this is not my main story, but I'll love to know what you think so far.  
> Constructive criticisms are welcome :) but fair warning, I delete troll and hate comments.


End file.
